Under the Reign
by Ms. Mel
Summary: Princess Kagome must decide what is more important; Destiny or desire. And a fight for the Kingdom is just over the horizon. A fight she's not certain she can or even should win. It will take all her strength and the help of a stranger to bind the wounds and heal history.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**NOTE::**

So...just so you know while reading this story...I have no problem mixing westernism with Japanese tradition. That just how a want to write it. Yes, there are castles and King/Queens and plenty of things like that. But there's also kimonos, japanese references not to metion names and such. So don't be confused....I'm just basically mixing together two worlds in my head and coming out with.....this. Haha...enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer::: I don't own any of Ramiko Takahashi's characters. She is brilliant and I take non of that credit.

Chapter One

"Princess Kagome"

Kagome sat in the top of the watchmen tower, contemplating the sunrise.

Her night robes folded around her as she sat against the stone window opening, her chin resting on her crossed arms.

She sighed and listened to the birds beging to chirp.

'Another day.....' she sighed '...at least I can steal these few moments to myself.'

As princess of the Eastern lands, Kagome's life was really not her own in most ways. It belonged to her Kingdom, and her mother and father.

She had many responsibilities to see to when she was of age, and had been spending all of her life preparing for them.

These few moments when she could steal away to watch her favorite time of day were the only moments she had to herself.

Otherwise, she had no control over what she did or where she was going or how she could live her life.

The crisp air tickled her face and breezed through her dark shoulder length hair as it made its way up to the top of the tower.

Kagome sighed.

"Obedience, duty, honor, and responsibility, my dear. Always remember that." her mother would often tell her. "Be strong, but never stray from this path. It's your birthright."

"Yes, mother" was always Kagome's bland reply

Her mother and father placed this philosophy above everything.

…even above her.

If they saw her more as the future ruler in training then they did their adventurous, clever, imaginative seventeen year old daughter…then that just couldn't be helped.

Kagome had known this for a long time.

'Big sigh'

Kagome loved her mother and father very much...but, for as much as she loved them, she had to respect them even more.

For there could be no better rulers of the Eastern lands then that of King and Queen Higurashi. Sadly however, it seemed that was just the problem.

There could be no help that her parents were more rulers than...well...parents.

Luckily however, her godmother and close friend of the royal family, Kaede, had been there for her.

Wise and caring, she had always given Kagome advice and the strength to keep her own mind right where it needed to be.

Kagome would forever be grateful to her godmother for that.

Bright chocolate brown eyes scanned over the jagged peeks along the horizon.

The sun was beginning to bath the valley in its golden glow.

Kagome stretched her arms above her head and took a deep breath.

Kaede would be arriving soon to Kagome's room to see to it she was properly dressed for the day. She had to be ready for her mother's instructions on which lessons needed taking this week.

How she wished she could seize the sands of time.

Just keep this moment forever and live in this world of hers where she had no rules or lessons or bossy instructors to tell her what to do.

She wanted to be Kagome.

Just Kagome.

Instead of always being, "Royal Princess of the honorable King Higurashi."

But this was her title.

This was her life

...and her fate, she supposed.

At such a young age, Kagome had realized what fate would always bring her.

Orders.

And she was to follow every single one.

Without question,

without reprise,

without another thought in her mind.

She was to display an image of a well trained, well mannered, well breed, well brought up princess for all the people of her land to admire.

Kagome saw her life as a map that had already been written out.

Nothing would please her parents more than to see her follow the paths they've paved and make a great ruler of herself.

Kagome did wish to be a great ruler.

But she just couldn't see herself as the one her parents were hoping for. She wanted to put her mind and heart into this land and make a difference in all the lives she would one day essentially be in control of.

Could that make her judgment clouded?

Would she ever live up to her mother and father without giving up her thoughts to orders and rules?

At the sound of the morning guard entering the castle grounds, Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts.

She took one final breath of normality, peering out at the kingdom laid before her one last time before the chaos that was her life once again gave birth to a new day.

* * *

review if you think it's any good....


	2. Chapter 2

:::Disclaimer: I don't own these character's. I take not credit for Ramiko Takahashi's work.

Chapter Two

"Prince Inuyasha"

"Damnit Inuyasha! You're father will have my head for this!!" The guard shouted in a meager attempt to lure the half dog demon back through the palace gates.

Inuyasha stood maybe 15 feet away from him.

He was lean and tall, his hair a silver waterfall down his back over the red fire rat kimono he wore, making his golden eyes stand out in contrast .

He scratched behind one of his two fuzzy white dog-like ears in slight consideration.

Directly behind him was the wood line that bordered the Western Lands and connected to the Eastern boarder.

"Just tell my father I had an itch."

And with that Inuyasha turned on his heel and strode into the woods.

These woods were known for many mysterious legends and stories. People had told through the ages of demons never before seen and magic never before herd of.

Secrets and hideaways that could only be found in the Forest of Ages.

Children would listen to their parents or grandparents tell them tales of monsters or heros who dwelt within the borders of these woods. Ones who wished to never be found could disappear within the confines.

Few humans had ventured in and come out again whole and sane.

Inuyasha, however was half demon, and half demon and demons alike could fair much easier against the Forest of Ages.

Just beyond the forest was the neighboring kingdom; the Eastern Lands of Higurashi.

That was Inuyasha's destination for this adventure.

He could navigate in the Forest...well, at least more than most, and he had only ever been the kingdom village once before.

That occasion had been during the last generation of Higurashi reign. Inuyasha had been fairly younger, but since demons aged more slowly than humans...he hadn't seemed much younger. Of coarse with the spans of time, the village would be much larger.

With that, Inuyasha had once again decided on visiting for a while. There had been some talk back a while ago of a tournament or something as well that was taking place in the East Kingdom.

Inuyasha thought about that.

A tournament would be something interesting to enter for a change.

He'd been cooped up in the stuffy old castle long enough.

Nobody had to know he was the prince either.

He could just go out, have some fun, kick some ass, and just be out into the world of the normal hard working people and real life going-abouts that were never a part of Inuyasha's royal life style.

He walked for a bit, listening to the dying sound of bird call and noting the dimming of the light.

It was more than just thickening tree leaves or branches.

The light faded out of the forest the deeper he walked in.

Inuyasha had learned to read this.

His senses became the sharper than normal when the dim, white, glowing halo that seemed to stretch miles above his head was the only real visible light.

Inuyasha stopped and looked up at the halo of light.

There was nothing but blackness all around him and he had walked far enough that no sound could be heard but his own breath.

The light looked like a ring no bigger that a stone high above the center of his head.

This, he knew, was one of the illusions.

Most would see this as their only way out and try to go to the light until they went crazy.

'Keh.' Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment.

He focused on the halo and continued walking forward again.

After a few minutes he opened his eyes.

Light began to shimmer around him in a glow.

Details became more defined the farther he walked and sounds began to rustle about in the forest.

A little further along and Inuyasha could see everything as it should be.

The first test of the forest, the test of darkness, was generally what most humans could not sense as a illusion.

This was the true Forest of Ages.

Beautiful and full of life. Strange and full of mystery.

There was a gentle breeze rustling the leaves around him and a creek could be heard not to far off.

The sun was shining down through the leaves and a few strange calls were exchanged by small demon animals in the trees.

The forest itself was a world of its own.

Inuyasha had ventured in many times before and knew his way around for the most part.

Today, however, he took the path that lead to the village on the other side.

Thinking was really one of the only pastimes for one who was simply traveling through the forest.

Luckily, Inuyasha had a lot to think about these days.

'Damn training. What's Father been thinking lately…pushing me to my limits…'

His father had been training him harder than normal the past few years.

Inuyasha hated to think of the reasons for this enthusiasm, but of coarse he knew why life had been progressively harder.

It was now his coming of age.

The age a royal member must reach to receive the land his family rules over as his own duty.

And since his no good half brother, Sesshomaru, had up and left the family behind years back, Inuyasha was the only heir left to receive the throne.

With that, Inuyasha feared, would come the end of these little excursions and any sort of free reign he might have had control of and the beginning of his life trapped in the palace or off on the battle field defending his home.

The battle he didn't mind as much.

The arranged marriage... he did.

His father would probably see his little outing today as another rebellion against it.

Well so what if his father was angry about him leaving toady for a little while? He'd get over it.

This could very well be the last time to ever walk amongst the uncontrolled living again.

Wanting to reach the village before the sun came up, Inuyasha broke out into a run.

He found his pace that felt to him as natural as walking but brought his speed up to that of an arrow having been shot through the trees.

It would be better, Inuyasha thought, to arrive when the village was awake and busy in the middle of the day.

'And why shouldn't I be able to enjoy myself?' thought Inuyasha.

'Because.' He could hear his father say, ' One day you will be a great ruler. You can't throw your life away for your own selfish pride (and of coarse everyone's thoughts might just wander to Sesshomaru...). It is in your blood to rule this land and it is your responsibility to take control of what is laid before you. You have the power, Inuyasha. You just need to have some self discipline and motivation."

Inuyasha had heard this speech so many times it was practically fried into his brain.

Motivation he had. Maybe not always entirely placed in the right situation ( thinking maybe of, say, the time when he was younger and he motivated himself to wreak havoc on every unsuspecting training guards inside the palace walls ) but it was there.

Self discipline?

Keh.

There was plenty regular discipline to deal with as far as Inuyasha was concerned.

He slowed to a walk as the trees became more spread out.

The light was beginning to change again, but not into darkness.

It was the shades in the light becoming more regular to outside the forest. The sound of birds chirping told Inuyasha he wasn't far from the edge of the woods now.

He thought about his title.

His life.

His future.

And then he quickly shook his head, making himself forget it.

'This is stupid' he thought.

'I'm not spending another minute today thinking about it.'

He began walking on the trail leading into the village.

Inuyasha, it seemed, was ready to make the most of his day…

* * *

:::Author here. Ok...so now we have Kagome, Inuyasha, and the forest.... Very important, the forest. ^^ I need reviews!! I NEEEEEEEEEED them... and then they were like "ow, that hurts. Don't knee me anymore!"

Bahaha.

Ok…not really funny. ALL WELL.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer::: I don't own Rumiko Takahashi's characters. She made them. She's smart. ^^

Chapter Three

"Getting ready"

Kagome rolled her eyes behind her mother's back.

Kaede, who was watching by the door way, hid her smile behind her hand before the mistress would notice.

This morning routine was normal for Kagome and her godmother.

Her mother would arrive in her chambers promptly after dressing and give her the days formalities in person. Kagome and Kaede would listen and wait patiently for instructions and prep talk for any special occasions that might come up or be planned for that day.

Today was as normal as any other with her mother breezing about the room giving her speech on the importance of a royal appearance in society.

The fact that she might have been going on about it more than usual was, of course, because of the formal tournament that was to take place today.

"...And in that light note, we must be seen with the utmost dignity and grace."

Her mother waved her hand to slightly demonstrate a graceful appearance.

Kagome cleared her throat a bit, "Of course mother."

"And as much, we must always remember why we are there and what our priorities are. Do you know why, dear?" her mother asked, finally ceasing her pacing and turning to her daughter.

"Uh, would that be to enjoy the entertainment provided by the battles at the tournament...maybe?" Kagome said almost kiddingly.

Her mother, who obviously didn't understand the humor behind her response heaved a dignified sigh.

"Kagome. We are present at these tournaments solely for the appearance. The people in this land want to see the family the rules over them on occasion and we have that duty to comply with."

"Yes. Of coarse mother." Kagome answered blandly this time.

Kagome rather enjoyed the tournaments that were held in the battle arena's near the Forest of Ages.

The battles and contests had always been so exciting to her. Sometimes she had even wished she could show a little of her archery training in the Accurate Arrows Contest,

But it was 'simply not allowed' as her father might put it.

It was nice, however, to see so many people cheering in the arena's for their winning favorites or all of the children in awe of so many different demons and warriors present that were eligible to fight.

If Kagome happened to maybe be a little jealous of all those people once in a while, it was only due to her extremely sheltered life.

"Yes, well I believe that raps it up nicely."

The Queen rose to cross to the door.

Once again behind her back, Kagome pretended to wipe her brow dramatically for her godmother's entertainment.

"Oh and..." her mother turned suddenly to add a final note.

Kagome scratched her forehead and gave a sheepish smile to cover her antics.

Giving her daughter a strange look she finished by saying, "…I shall meet you at the palace gates before we leave. Be dressed and ready there at noon. Till then…"

And with that she nodded to Kaede who opened the chamber door for her and swept out.

Kagome heaved a giant sigh and flopped back down on her bed.

"Can't we just run away, Kaede? You know. Just vanish into a crowd and never be seen again. We could live out there. Out where our feet get dirty and rain catches us on the road? Or we could go on an adventure! Explore the tunnels under the forest, meet a fire breathing demon...kill a fire breathing demon!!"

Kaede laughed,

"Oh should we? Me thinks not my child."

She smiled and sat down next to Kagome on her four poster bed.

"Now Kagome. Let's not get any foolish ideas about us this morning. Trust me. The world you long for beyond these walls would be harder to handle than your manners lessons. Please, take my word for it."

Kagome chuckled a little at that.

Heavens knows her lessons in manners, with her mother and Madame Manners, was definitely hard enough to evade.

Why just yesterday she had to spill soup on the silk mats in the dinner hall before they let her return to her chambers.

"I trust you Kaede, but I'm still waiting to see for myself."

Kagome scooted off the bed and stood before her window to look out.

The garden and hedge mazes stood behind the castle where she could see from her chamber window.

She could see the training area where she had archery lessons and the stables where she would often go to ride too. The giant maze was bordering the beautiful flower garden adorned with artistic statues and ponds with fish and lilies.

It all seemed so beautiful and tranquil. Kagome loved the palace and all there was to be offered to her. Not everyone had all of this, she constantly reminded herself.

But years trapped behind the beauty had never masked Kagome's hunger for an adventure or freedom.

Kaede stood and began gathering Kagome's clothes.

Shaking her head she spoke as she unraveled a red sash.

"There's enough happening in this castle now a days to turn even this old women's hair yellow."

Kagome turned from the window with a slight chuckle.

"What does that even mean Kaede?"

The elderly women eyed Kagome with a knowing look.

"Child, just because you don't want to think about some things doesn't mean they aren't an important part of your life right now."

Kagome paused in the motion of pulling her arms through the sleeves of her kimono.

"Oh...right."

She pulled her arms through and began to belt her kimono closed with the sash Kaede handed her.

The one thing that Kagome couldn't quite dance around much these days was her worst fear as a little girl coming true.

The arranged marriage.

There was, of course, nothing to be done about it.

Still, Kagome had come to except as well as tolerate that fact without completely giving up some fraction of hope that it could be avoided.

"My arranged marriage is in two weeks yet."

Kagome shrugged as if careless about the topic without looking up.

"Hmmmm, " was all Kaede replied.

Just as Kagome was finished dressing, a light knock sounded at her door before a young women entered.

She was about Kagome's age with long, straight black hair and big brown eyes. She was only a little bit taller than Kagome and had a very warm smile planted on her lips.

"There you are" Sango said as she came into the room. "Your mother sent me up here instead of having me wait at the door. She thought you might need some help, but I see you don't. You look wonderful Kagome"

Kagome gave her best friend a hug and stood back still grasping her hands.

"Me? Look at you. You look great Sango. That black and pink Kimono Akitoki gave you is stunning."

Sango struck an elaborate pose that had both girls laughing.

"Once the man is gone, the presents still remain." said Sango with a wink.

"Maybe he'll come back with another kimono for you." suggested Kagome with a giggle

"No. I think Akitoki was married off to the Bara Family."

Sango stopped with a thoughtful look at Kagome before both girls broke out in laughter again.

Kagome breathed a mental sigh of relief.

It was going to be a nicer day for her now that her best friend had shown up for the tournament.

Kagome had actually forgotten that Sango and her family were coming today to stay at the castle for a little while. Her father and family were skilled and wildly known demon slayers in all of the Eastern and Western Lands.

Once in a while when the demon numbers grew too much and became a problem for the kingdom or there was a special event, the King would have Sango and her family stay at the castle and pay for exterminations or security throughout the Eastern lands.

Since at the moment, the demon numbers were becoming a problem **AND** there was the tournament to worry about, Kagome guessed that her friend would be staying a while.

"Are you excited?" Sango asked. "There hasn't been one of these tournaments for some time now."

Kagome shrugged and picked up a flower to pin in her hair.

"It's not as if we haven't seen them before though." she said as she fastened the flower.

Sango gave Kagome a questioning look.

Sighing, Kagome dropped her hands from her hair and put on a slightly pouty face.

"Well, I'm still kind of irked that my father won't be having me compete in the archery stage."

"Ye will have your moment child." Kaede said by the doorway. "Now let us get a move on before your Mother gives us all another lecture, shall we?"

"Right" Sango and Kagome agreed in unison.

Kagome gave the mountains she saw through her windows on last look before following her Godmother and her best friend out.

* * *

:::::I need reviews. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer::: I don't own these characters.

Chapter Four

"The Tournament"

"Enter at your own risk for the chance to win! Demons and warriors and samurai alike! Join in the tournaments greatest event!"

"Try new centipede demon hide armor! It will protect you against all swords"

"Rice! Fish! Come get your tournament food here! Rice Fish!"

Inuyasha wandered through the crowds and booths that gathered on the roads.

Thousands of people and demons and even a few half demons had come from miles and miles around to the Eastern Kingdom village.

He didn't have to worry about people from the Western Lands being here though.

If the Forest of Ages hadn't stopped anyone from coming… the rivalry between the two kingdoms would have. No one here even cared to know about the Western Royal Family. He blended in and wandered at his will.

Making his way over to the sign up for the fighting event, Inuyasha heard the sound of trumpets playing.

It was the announcement of the royal family making their way to the viewing area. Most heads turned in the direction of the entering royals.

'Sure let's all gawk at them as they walk from one side of the court to the other. Keh'

The crowd was parting to make way for the small congregation.

It seemed to be mainly the women of the castle.

Inuyasha walked up to the man who was standing behind one of the booths that was at the entrance of the largest arena.

The man was watching the passing royals and didn't notice Inuyasha until he was right at the booth.

The pudgy, greasy fellow gave Inuyasha an annoyed look.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, "I-"

"Hold your tongue boy and show some respect!" the man snapped out at him, returning his attention to the passing women.

"You gotta be kidding me.." Inuyasha grumbled as he turned to watch.

The congregation had already passed by the booth, so he only caught a glance of the last of the three ¹palanquins that were being carried in a line.

Three women.

'Hmmm,' thought Inuyasha, ' Queen, Princess and lady in waiting I guess.

.....This is stupid.'

He huffed a sigh and turned back to the booth once the palanquins and all of the attendants had rounded the corner to the closed entrance.

The unpleasant man standing behind it sneered at him.

"So. You wish to enter the fighting competition?"

"…Duh" was all Inuyasha responded with.

"Hmph. " He gave Inuyasha a look that clearly said 'won't last a second' and slide the payment collecting plate towards him.

"Gemme gold, kid. Then you can go get the shit beat out of you."

"Whatever." Inuyasha tossed in one of the few gold coins he'd thought to bring with him into the plate with a clatter.

"Round the back. You'll be announced when you enter, so give me a name."

"Yuudai" Inuyasha said, picking one of his trainers names from his castle back home.

The greasy man 'hmphed' again and waved dismissively at Inuyasha.

'Keh' Inuyasha turned and made his way around the other side of the arena to where the fighters gathered.

He spotted the large crowd of men and colorful demons before he got there.

Walking up to their numbers to join, he noticed that many had weapons drawn and were cleaning or sharpening them. Some were sitting in silence while others were punching and kicking the air, building their energy.

Inuyasha leaned against the arena wall and tucked his hands up behind his head, one foot resting against the wall and closed his eyes.

He could hear now the people who were already in the arena, taking their seats and talking excitedly.

He knew it would be a while before this particular event actually began.

The arena was enormous…everyone here to see the tournament would be able to fill the seats and then some.

It would take long enough for it to fill up.

His ears twitched back and forth between the sounds beyond the massive wall he leaned against and the fighters around him.

He was just deciding that a look at one of the other events might be more interesting until this one started when an ugly hissing voice interrupted his inner musings.

"What are you doing here hanyou? This tournament is for _fighters._"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at the speaker.

He didn't recognize the ugly demon with a snake-like face.

And he wasn't in the mood for him either.

"You got a problem, Ugly?"

The demon laughed and stepped closer "Hmmm, I love it when they toss in a few weaklings to kick around. It won't be long before you're crawling in there begging for forfeit, now will it half breed?"

Inuyasha smirked and rested his hand lightly on the hilt of his Tetsugia.

The demon sword he'd been training with since he was a boy felt warm under his hand….ready for battle.

"You know…you're getting on my nerves real quick snake demon. "

he pulled Tetsugia from its sheath with a flash of light and held it out ready in front of him.

Some of the other fighters and demons stopped what they were doing and turned towards them in shock. Some were smiling, cracking their knuckles, ready for some fighting to start while others stared at Inuyasha's sword with awe.

The demon in front of him stared blankly at Tetsugia for a moment, then smirked and turned away.

"That's what I thought…" Inuyasha mumbled.

He sheathed Tetsugia without another glance at the other fighters still watching him and made his way toward the other arenas.

The closest arena was about a half a mile through the town.

It was the archery event and Inuyasha decided to have a look.

As he walked, he passed by booths selling food and merchants selling their goods. Children ran around some of the more colorful stands while adults weaved in and out of the roads, going to and from different events.

The village was packed and it made Inuyasha just a little bit over whelmed.

His senses were keen, so with all of the smells and sounds crowding around him, he was finding it difficult to make his way forward.

Just as he was approaching the entrance to the archery arena, two things briefly caught his attention.

The first was a girl.

She looked about his age, but he couldn't tell much as she seemed to be in a hurry and was rushing passed him.

She was running towards the back entrance where the archers were waiting.

Inuyasha might not have noticed her at all, except that she was pausing mid run to hop forward on one foot and shove a slipper onto the other foot.

It was slightly comical.

He smirked as he watched her stumble one..then twice...finally managing to get the slipper on her foot.

He also noticed one layer of her black and gold uwagi was hanging open with her obi loose.

She was frantically trying to pull up her hair as she ran further away.

'strange..'

Inuyasha shrugged and almost turned again toward the entrance when his sensed a slightly evil presence nearby.

He turned sharply to find where it was coming from.

He couldn't really tell for sure if the aura was completely "evil" or if it was just dark.

There were plenty of sketchy merchants in the village right now, so he scanned the crowd he'd just come through.

Noticing nothing unusual, he looked again to where the girl had ran.

He could see her now in line quite a ways away. She blurred in with the other, larger figures of men who were in line with here and from that distance, Inuyasha couldn't make out anymore details about her.

Other than her hair was up now.

He sensed again that dark presence and turned to his left.

There on a log sat a very weak looking, ancient old man.

His head was bald and wrinkled and he leaned against a long stick he had planted in front of him, looking rail thin and knobby.

As Inuyasha watched him, he smiled and revealed a mouthful of dark brown, rotted teeth.

Inuyasha looked at where he was smiling…or more like leering… and noticed he was looking at the line of archers that were now entering the arena from the back.

"Hey, old man!" Inuyasha called out to him.

The old man did not turn his head.

He sat and watched the archers all disappear and then his face went strangely blank.

"Hey you! What are you looking at?"

Inuyasha took a step forward when the old man suddenly turned his head to look at him.

His face was blank and his mouth hung open for a moment.

Inuyasha stared at him…

"What the…"

Then just as suddenly the man's jaw snapped close and he gave a grunt, gripping his stick and slowly lifting himself to his feet.

He turned and began shuffling off through the crowd while Inuyasha eyed his suspiciously.

'There's something weird about that old geezer…'

Inuyasha watched him a moment more than turned and ran towards the entrance to the arena.

He could already here the cheers from the crowd that told him he's missed the first shots.

After going through the small tunnel that opened into the circular arena, he walked past the logs set up for sitting and picked a spot up front but off to the side.

Six archers were up to position, drawing bow from their quivers and taking aim.

The girl he had just seen moments before was waiting her turn on the side with the others.

The hyoshigi clapped and six arrows flew into six targets.

People and cheered or groaned as five of the six archers left the arena.

It seemed like the goal was a perfect shot.

The sixth person moved down to the last target while five new people filled the arena, notching their arrows and taking aim. The girl from before was now at the opposite side.

Inuyasha watched her more closely.

Her face was focused and steady. A silent determination emitted from her.

As the hyoshigi clapped, six arrows flew again.

The girl he was watching smiled lightly after a moment and moved down to the end of the targets while the other five archers made their way off.

Inuyasha was impressed; she obviously had some skills to show off.

The next five filtered in and six arrows were again notched and released.

Amazingly, the girl remained again, watching the five others leave and turning her head to scan the audience quickly.

Inuyasha noticed this too.

She was calm and focused whenever she took aim, but he also noticed the way she shied her face away from most people's views.

Was she maybe embarrassed to be one of a handful of girls in a large group of men competing?

After another set of arrows hit the target and again she remained….he doubted that was it.

After a little while the number of people dwindled and then it was down to the last six.

People had begun to tie with the girl and remained in the arena with her until all had been filtered out except those with the perfect shots.

As the six remaining competitors waited, six new targets were brought in, smaller and placed farther away. All of them loaded their quivers, notched an arrow on their bows, pointed them down and waited.

At the sound of the hyoshigi, the first person at the far end of the arena suddenly lifted his bow, took quick aim and fired off one, two, and then tree arrows in quick secession.

'_Thwap_. _Thwap_ _Thwap_.'

All three arrows hit the target.

One off to the side, one almost dead center, and one near the center.

He shouldered his bow and took a step back, waiting.

The next person went, then the next.

If the person after you made closer to perfect shots…you were out.

One by one, people bowed out and left the arena until it was down to the second to last man and the girl Inuyasha had been watching.

The man waited for his cue.

Then he sent his arrows flying.

'_Thwap_. _Thwap_. _Thwap_.'

Dead center, dead center, and almost dead center.

It was the best shot so far.

Inuyasha looked at the girl who was already notched and aiming.

She turned her cheek slightly and looked like she was almost kissing the crease between her thumb and finger. Her eyes zeroed in on the target.

Her stance was perfectly still and breathing even.

The hyoshigi clapped.

'_Thwap_. _Thwap_. _Thwap_.'

For a moment she stared at the target still holding her bow up.

Then she smiled that light and knowing smile.

Dead center.

Dead center.

Dead center.

The crowd cheered and she finally lowered her bow and turned to the man next to her in the arena. He was watching her a bit grudgingly, but accepted the hand she offered and shook it.

Inuyasha smirked a bit at the girl.

She just showed up every guy who competed against her. She defiantly had guts.

He was still watching her when the sound of trumpets announced the start of the final event.

People began making their way quickly out of the archery arena to head for the main event. Through the thick crowd of people now pushing towards the exit, Inuyasha could see the sudden panicked look on the girls face.

She turned and fled out the back entrance and Inuyasha lost sight of her.

'Weird…'

Inuyasha turned and deftly jumped over the crowd of people into a clearing about fifty feet away.

He began running down the road back towards the place where the fighters had been gathered. He didn't know if they'd be waiting outside or going in before the start…but he didn't want to wait around anymore anyways.

He passed the booths and merchants again on his way back and caught sight of the eerie old man hobbling down the road with the crowd.

As Inuyasha passed him, he could see his face twisted in a strange expression with his lips moving.

As if he was talking to himself.

Again he wondered about the strange old man, but soon forgot about him as he eyed the crowd of fighters he could now see still waiting outside.

He drew closer and slowed to a walk, noticing all the men and demons who had been sitting were now up and preparing for the fight.

Some of them turned as he entered the throng, but mostly they were in their own worlds.

Getting into "the zone" so to speak.

Inuyasha had to be amused by this.

It seemed like most of the fighters here were going to rely on brute strength or their special weapons.

Inuyasha himself was dependent on his strength and his Tetsugia, but he wondered about all his training that had given him _tactic. _

He half smiled as he scanned the men, demons, and samurais.

'This is gunna be too easy….' He thought with a smirk.

Now he was itching for the fight.

The gong sounded and the crowd inside the arena erupted in cheers.

From inside the drums started punding…quieting the crowd as they got louder and louder.

Then the sound suddenly stopped and another gong rang through.

Silence

Then the man yelling at the top of his voice called out,

"Hebiataki!"

"Aashino Senshi!"

Inuyasha smiled, cracking the knuckles on his hand, finally ready for some excitement.

* * *

¹ A Palanquin is usually used in the East to carry royalty. It's basically the curtained seat a person sits on while being carried about on the shoulders of his retainers (usually four, one for each corner).

* * *

Reviews would be helpful. Is this even mildly interesting? –sigh- it sounded **SO** good in my head.

The next two chapters, "The Main Event" and "Stranger Rescue" should be up soonish…

...reviews would maybe make it sonish-er...heh heh


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer::: I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.

Chapter Five

"The Main Event"

Fighter after fighter, demon after demon, warrior after samurai entered the arena as names were called out.

The warrior with the large "C" shaped blade standing in the middle suddenly turned against the force of the blow that had just thrown him back.

He rolled a few feet and stood at the opposite end of the arena, facing the large Boar looking demon.

The crowds cheered and shouted encouragements. Usually favor tended to sway against the demons.

The demon laughed, watching the warrior's chest heave with excursion as he slowly got to his feet.

He gave a grunt and charged at the warrior full speed.

It ended quickly with a flash of the warrior's "C" blade swinging in a circle around his body.

The demon charged into the blade before there was a chance to miss it. He was thrown across the arena and laid there, unmoving.

"He's finished!!" the announcer yelled after a moment as the gong sounded. "Next up… Tsubasa!"

Kagome watched as a winged demon suddenly appeared over the high stone wall and came down with a swift landing in the center of the arena.

Her eyes ran over the opponent who'd just won the last fight.

It didn't look like he'd be winning again.

He seemed to be a skilled…but this demon looked strong.

He had a human formed body, but with a two large leathery wings stretched out of his back….almost like a bat. And his mouth almost disappeared under two large fangs.

These battles were the most exciting part of the tournament.

They were also a bit unnerving…

At any moment you could watch a man or demon be killed in one of these fights. The fighters were only supposed to achieve a KO…but sometimes, things went wrong.

Kagome was filled with this excitement/nervousness every time the tournament took place. Unfortunately, that's just how these events had always been. For as long as they'd been played out.

For Kagome, however, her nerves were running high at the moment, not because of the battle arena she was starring at.

But for, her almost-got-caught-but-can't-believe-I-won nerves that were still giving her adrenaline shakes.

She watched the action playing out before her as her thoughts raced frantically around inside her head.

'I can't believe I got away with that. At least….I'm pretty sure no one noticed me at the archery contest. Not the "real" me…'

Kagome looked over at her mother who was sitting beside her with her eyes closed.

They were at the top of the arena wall in a special viewing area for the royal family.

Her mother's face was placid and neutral. Never betraying any of the boredom Kagome was sure she was feeling.

Kagome had been sitting with her mother since just after the start of the Main Event when she had come running around the corner, followed by her lady-in-waiting and two guards, tying her obi around her kimono.

Sango had rushed to her side to explain in a whisper that her mother was "still under the impression Kagome had gone with the guards to view the archery contest."

"Thank you so much, Sango, "Kagome had whispered back smiling at her friend as they approached the Queen waiting at the royal entrance.

"No problem….how'd it go??" Sango had replied dropping her hand and bring her voice to normal volume at 'how'd it go.'

Kagome smiled and sent her friend a knowing look as they entered the doors and began climbing up the staircase behind her mother and the guards.

"Tell you all about it" she had said with a wink.

Now she sat with her mother and wondered if perhaps she had been discovered.

'How could she know though…It had worked out so well...?"

She watched her mother take a deep, calming breath.

Kagome thought back to how she had asked her devoted lady in waiting to bring her archery clothes and hide them under her own kimono this morning before meeting the Royals at the palace gates.

When Kagome had requested later by the royal entrance to the tournament if her and her lady and two guards be allowed to view the archery contest, her mother had not objected.

"I do not mind, Kagome. However, please be cautious as there are many foreigners in the village now."

The Queen turned to two of the six guards standing around their small group. "The princess will be attending the archery contest. Please assist her and her lady-in-waiting."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Thank you mother," Kagome had said smiling with excitement and nerves.

"Obedience, duty, honor, and responsibility, Kagome. Keep your mannerisms about you while you alone in the public."

And with that the Queen turned and strode down the walk leading to the Royal's section.

Kagome made a slightly exasperate face at her mother's retreating back.

'Alone…yeah. Me and three others is defiantly "alone."'

She turned to Sango once The Queen was out of sight. "Okay, Sango….are you sure you won't mind staying behind?"

"The Queen will forget all about this soon enough. She'll need reminding that you're not off making mischief," Sango said with a smirk.

"Only I WILL be making mischief." Kagome laughed and hugged her friend. "Thank you so much"

Sango pulled back from their embrace and smiled. "Better go….it should be starting soon."

Kagome then nodded and motioned for her lady-in-waiting, Mayu, to follow her with the two guards.

It had been trick getting away from those two long enough for Kagome and Mayu to trade clothes, but by the time she could manage to slip off, the contest was about to begin.

When it was over, Kagome had been so thrilled to have won; she almost didn't make it back to Mayu in time to change.

But she had made it.

So why did she feel as if her mother knew she had deceived her?

"Finished!!....Next up….Yuudai!" The announcer called out the next opponent.

Kagome turned her attention back to the present to see the next fighter enter the arena.

The Winged demon was hovering a few feet above ground on the opposite end when the man walked through the fighter's entrance.

Kagome watched as he made his way to the center of the arena.

He was wearing all red, which stood out sharply against his long white hair.

She also noticed that he wasn't just a man…not with the animal ears that were showing through his hair.

'He must be a _half demon…._' thought Kagome.

As she starred at him taking his stance, she had a small, peculiar sense of déjàvu.

….As if she had seen this hanyou before.

'Hmmm….must be my imagination or something.'

She would have noticed seeing this one. He was quite different than any of the fighters or villagers here at the tournament.

He walked all the way to the center, and then stopped.

For a few moments, nothing happened.

Kagome watched as the demon and the half demon seemed to size each other up.

He had a weapon attached to his side…yet he didn't make a move to draw it.

She found herself forgetting all of her worries about her mother as she became excited

…and….oddly anxious for this fight.

They had to be two of the last fighters remaining. This event had been going on for a while now…

Almost as if on cue there were the drums building and then the sudden gong.

The announcer shouted, "This is the final battle of the tournament for the fighting arena…..Begin!!"

The crowd erupted in shouts and cheers and general noise.

Some booed and yelled heated words….the winner would either be this flying demon, or the half demon….and some were already hoping for a death battle.

Kagome sat forward in her seat and watched as the two fighters took the stance.

She was staring straight at the half demon in red when he suddenly looked up towards the royals.

She sucked in a breath as she thought she might have seen him look right at her

But then he merely looked back at his opponent and cracked his knuckles…his mouth moving as if he were saying something to the demon.

'Whoa…who is that guy….?'

* * *

Inuyasha's body seemed to vibrate with the need to be in action.

He sized up the demon hovering on the other side of the arena as he walked to the center.

Finally he'd get the chance to let loose some of this built up energy inside.

All the stresses of the last few weeks seem to move him forward and plant his feet in the center.

For a moment, they just starred at each other.

Inuyasha noticed this demon had a pretty strong aura. Stronger than most of the ones who had been waiting before the event began.

'Hmph…all the better…'

The drums started pounding and got louder and louder.

Then the gong rang out and the man was shouting out the final announcement.

Inuyasha didn't really hear it...he was taking it all in.

He gave himself a second while the demon named Tsubasa sized him up.

Inuyasha glanced at the royal family sitting at the top of the arena.

He mentally smirked at the ironic fact that this rivaling family had no idea the Prince of the Western land was standing right before their eyes, fighting in their tournament………simply because he was bored.

He looked back at Tsubasa and noticed he was preparing to start.

Crouching down and cracking his knuckles, Inuyasha smirked at the demon and tensed to spring.

"Ready to lose, Bat Boy?"

Tsubabsa snickered. "You're a half demon. This is no contest boy."

"We'll just see about that."

Tsubasa rose in the air and dove straight down.

Inuyasha was ready and sprang up to attack him coming down.

"Take this!" he slammed his fist upward

Tsubasa was punching down at the same time and the result was the two of them crashing together, the force of the blows then throwing them apart.

Inuyasha flipped backward and landed easily on his feet.

He quickly darted to the side as Tsubasa crashed down on the spot he had just been in.

'Damn…he's fast…'

"Let's not play this little running game half demon. The crowd wants to see bloodshed" Tsubasa shouted.

He turned facing Inuyasha and lifted his hand in front of his face. "It's the last fight….so…"

His hand began to change as he spoke.

It began to grow into a long, pointed, black shape.

There was a slash of light in the air in front of him as he swung his new weapon around.

Inuyasha could see Tsubasa's hand itself had transformed.

In its place was now, what looked like, a large, sharp, blackish-blue talon.

Tsubasa laughed as the crowds shouts grew louder. "Like it? This talon of mine is sharper than any blade. I suggest you draw your sword, dog boy. Although it would be useless…this could be getting messy very quickly."

Inuyasha smiled and grasped the hilt of Tetsugia.

"Your puny little arm-claw isn't going to be any match for my Tetsugia."

With that, he pulled his sword from its sheath with a flourish, bringing it down in front of him with the sound of a metal clank.

The crowd noise raised a level at the sight of Inuyasha's sword. It looked more like a giant fang that gave off a strong demonic aura.

Inuyasha could feel his hand warm on the hilt of his sword.

It felt good to draw it for battle again. He'd been careful not to unleash Tetsugia on the castle grounds at home much, because the destruction it caused tended to wipe out all of the training areas.

But now he let the power from it flow in and around him.

It never stopped amazing him how this sword his father had passed down to him seemed to be an actual part of his very body.

He knew it would be useless to waste Tetsugia's full strength, or even the Wind Scar on this wimpy demon…

But it still felt good to wield it without his father there training him.

When Inuyasha took his stance with Tetsugia at the ready, he smiled at the feeling of him and his sword being one.

There was a smirk on the Tsubasa's face and then he suddenly lunged.

Inuyasha saw the talon point coming down on top of him from above and raised Tetsugia to block the attack.

He gave a grunt as the weight of the Bat Demon fell down on top of his sword. Then Inuyasha crouched down and pushed off of the ground hard, sending Tsubasa flying skyward again.

Tsubasa came swooping downward again and this time Inuyasha attacked first.

He slashed Tetsugia toward him as he came close enough and again Tsubasa's talon caught it in a defensive swing.

The sounds of the crowd and clangs and crashes were ringing through the arena as Inuyasha and Tsubasa attacked over and over.

* * *

Kagome was transfixed.

She couldn't take her eyes off the hanyou.

Maybe she was just imagining it…But it seemed like he was just toying with this demon.

Every time he swung his sword…he had the most peculiar smile on his face.

Taunting and knowing…

Like he was sure he would be winning this fight.

The fight below seemed almost like a dance to Kagome.

The two would circle around the arena, feigning and attacking almost as if in rhythm.

Kagome was so engrossed she wouldn't have been able to say if it was minutes or hours that had passed by when the end seemed to be drawing near.

The hanyou called Yuudai trashed his sword forward and nearly succeeded in taking off Tsubasa's head.

The winged demon gave a slightly choked cry and pumped his wings…..heading for his one advantage at this point…

The air above the arena.

He'd been trying to attack the hanyou for the last several tries from there, but Kagome could see why this wasn't working so well.

The half demon could jump very high.

All Tsubasa ever gained was a defensive block as the hanyou would aim for his wings while they were both airborne.

This time, however was different.

Kagome tensed in anticipation as she could almost sense the end of the battle.

Tsubasa's wing beat the air as he began to head up.

The half demon swung his sword to the side, sheathing it quickly, and sprang into the air.

"Not this time!" Kagome heard him yell

He jumped not directly towards Tsubasa…..but towards the top of the wall of the arena.

Catching the top edge so quickly, Kagome could hardly see much but a blurry streak of red, he launched himself up and over the winged demon.

Tsubasa didn't even have a chance to raise his talon.

He turned in midair a split second before the hanyou's fist made audible contact with his face.

Kagome watched as gravity and the force of the blow had the two shooting towards the ground in a flash.

The ground suddenly exploded as they crashed into it.

Dust filled the arena as the crowd murmured.

What was the outcome?

Had Tsubasa managed to turn the half demon named Yuudai around and crash him instead?

Or had Yuudai's tactic worked?

Kagome strained her eyes, trying to see through the dust when finally a figure stood in the middle of the little crater.

The gong sounded.

"Yuudai is the winner!" The announcer's voice rang out.

Some cheered and some booed as Kagome watched him leap up out of the massive hole where Tsubasa lay unconscious.

Kagome wanted to shout her praise too. It had been a pretty decent fight after all. And the half demon had even chosen to end the battle with his fists instead of his sword.

That was quite honorable to her.

But of course an outburst such as a shout of praise would not be very Princess-like.

So Kagome sat back in her seat, and smiled instead. In case he should look her way again….

She watched him cock his head to one side, giving his shoulder a couple of light punches.

The he simply turned back the way he had come and walked out of the arena.

"I suppose he is not one for awards" said Sango from her spot on Kagome's other side.

Kagome gave a start

She had almost forgotten she was surrounded by people up in the royal viewing area.

"I….guess not."

The crowds below began to disperse as people were making their way out of the arena. There were still other contests to see even though the events of the day had just ended.

Kagome wished she could be one of those people who simply wondered which contest she could watch next or which booth she might like to visit soon.

Unfortunately, the royal family always returns home after the main event.

As if on cue…

"It is time we proceeded back home." The Queen announced standing.

'Sigh……'

All of the guards, Kagome and Sango rose as well.

Mayu joined Kagome as she followed her mother down the stairs.

'Back to the castle I suppose'

'big sigh...'

* * *

Once the Royal Family had arrived back at the palace, Kagome excused herself from her mother, and trailing Sango and Mayu, made her way back to her room to find Kaede.

"So…tell me about the archery contest" Sango said the minute they were out of the Queens sight.

Kagome threw a smile over her shoulder at the two girls and raised her chin higher in mock dignity.

"Well of course I won."

Sango and Mayu squealed with delight.

Kagome did feel quite proud of herself as she climbed the staircase.

Her skills had been finally shown through to something beyond her own personal target range in the courtyard.

She couldn't wait to tell Kaede. She suspected Her Godmother already knew she would be planning something like this.

"Were there many skilled contesters? Most of them were men..huh?" asked Mayu

"Yes, almost all…just two other girls. And they didn't even last through the first couple of rounds."

Kagome couldn't help but be a little smug about it.

It just sounded so good to say out loud!

"Were there any _good_ _looking_ contesters?" said Sango, catching up to Kagome's side and nudging her with her elbow.

They reached Kagome's chamber door and she paused before entering to give her friend an upraised eyebrow.

"Is that all you think about, Sango?" she asked playfully…pulling the door open.

The three girls were laughing as they entered her chambers.

Kaede was standing at the window with a smile on her face, looking out at the mazes and gardens.

When the girls entered, she turned and chuckled at the sound of their laughter.

"What might have put a smile on all three faces I wonder?"

Kagome rushed to her bed and flopped down on the mattress…launching into her story of sneaking to the archery contest.

Kaede was vastly impressed she had got away with sneaking passed her mother's eye.

"And I won, Kaede! I knew if I got the chance to try I would have done quite well. But I won!

Can you believe it?"

Kaede smiled and sat down with Kagome on the bed that'd been joined by Sango and Mayu.

The three of them were sprawled out and Kaede perched herself on the edge.

"There would have been no doubt, had I know you were going to compete after all, that you would win, my child."

Kagome smiled at her Godmother.

"And that's not all. The main event was pretty exciting too! Oh Kaede, I wish you could have been there to see it…!"

Kagome knew her Godmother spent most of her time in her own space, performing her Miko duties during the day.

She told all about the different warriors and demons she'd seen at the main event and about the final battle.

Kaede nodded and smiled as all three girls took part in telling the story for three different angles.

"It was….it was just….wonderful." Kagome sighed out of flopped back down on her pillows. "I love the tournaments. I wish we could have stayed longer."

Her bed felt comfy and she was nice and relaxed sitting her with hers friends and Godmother.

She felt relaxed…yes……

…..but oddly…..still anxious.

Kagome dropped out of the story telling and looked out her window while Sango and Mayu continued chatting.

Already she missed the sights and sounds she had just left.

The tournament was only around every few years. Kagome had only been to it a handful of times before.

Most that she couldn't even remember that well.

How she wished she could turn around and go back.

But she couldn't.

……………………..could she?

"And he didn't even use his sword to finish him….Isn't that right Kagome!"

She blinked out of her musing as Sango directed the excited comment to her.

"No….no he didn't. It really was kind of amazing."

She peered at her Godmother wondering how much mischief she might allow under her knowledge.

'No….better to keep this train of thought between Sango and Mayu.' thought Kagome.

After a while Kaede told them she had to retire.

"I will see you three in the Hall for dinner tonight."

She gave Sango and Mayu an affectionate pat on the hand and Kagome a light embrace.

"Don't be late" she added with a wink.

The three girls all laughed, remembering the time Kagome had made a dramatic, yet fashionably, late entrance to her Father's birthday banquet.

Once the door had closed behind Kaede, Mayu and Sango turned to stare at Kagome.

"She's got that look."

"Yeah…..that look that says 'something going to happen'"

Kagome was slightly taken aback.

"Do I really have such a readable face?"

Mayu giggled and Sango sighed

"But really….IS something going to happen?" asked Sango.

Kagome bit her bottom lip in consideration.

This was a bit more intense in the rule-breaking field than competing in a contest.

"Well…………I really……….really really really………….want to go back to the tournament…."

She watched as Sango heaved a sigh and Mayu looked slightly concerned.

"It's just that….well I just can't get enough of it! The next time the tournament comes, I'll probably be married off with two kids! I just…..want to see some more…" she trailed off

"Kagome" Mayu started, "you could get in SO much trouble. You know that….right?"

Kagome nodded. She felt a bit childish…wanting more of something she already got to taste.

Sango however looked thoughtful.

"I think…………..you should go."

Mayu and Kagome both looked at her with slight shock.

Sango sighed, "It's just that, I could see how much fun you were having out there today, Kagome. When do you even laugh and smile at things so easily?"

Kagome felt a bit sheepish. Did she really seem so…uptight? The way her parents wanted her to be?

She mentally shuddered.

"It would be good for you. And besides….there isn't much to go wrong. If Mayu and I cover for your whereabouts here…you could have a good couple of hours to yourself out there…easy" Sango smiled at her friend.

"But don't you want to come with?" asked Kagome

Mayu gave a nervous giggle. "Oh dear, no. I had quite enough excitement today actually."

Sango sighed and explained, "I'm always out there. I could use a little down time, you know? The fighting was kind of cool…but l do it for a living….so I'm not all that impressed."

She shrugged and looked expectantly at Kagome.

"Alright" she said with a grin "you've convinced me. Just a couple of hours and I'll be back."

The three girls huddled together to come up with their game plan.

'Two hours of freedom…..here I come…..' Kagome thought with a smile.

* * *

Author here:: Okay...I'm putting my foot down now. *put my foot down* I've finally caught up with a few more chapters to follow this one. "Stranger Rescue" and "Into the Forest Of Ages" (titles pending more creativity)........

**BUT!!!**

Not until I get some decent reviews!!! Mwahahahahahaa!!!!

oh...um. please?

Thank you!!!

3'

-Mel


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer::: I don't own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters! :)

* * *

A/U: So I changed some of my chapter ideas. This one was supposed to be " Stranger Rescue" but....I did some revising on it during one of my English classes....all well. Enjoy ^_^

Chapter Six

Parlor Tricks

.

.

Kagome inhaled deeply. 'Ah….to be free…..'

She giggled and drank in every sight and sound around her.

Sango and Mayu were her saviors'. She owed them big time.

This had to be the first time she was completely on her own…unguarded...with no castle walls holding her back. Even when she would sneak out of lessons or her chamber, the farthest she'd been was to the stone wall that surrounded the castle.

She recalled trying to climb it once when she had been a toddler.

Not realizing it was fifty feet high of coarse….

Kagome laughed to herself at the memory.

This was a whole new world.

The air was filled with the sounds of laughter, babble, and contest announcements, shouted from the arena entrances that were scattered throughout the village.

She watched as hundreds upon hundreds of people milled around the many booths and entrances in the tournament square.

A few children were chasing each other with wooden swords, weaving in and out of the crowds.

Further down the road, there was a man brandishing a sword and telling an epic tale to a crowd of people that surrounded him.

Kagome could almost taste the cooked goods that wafted around certain booths that were selling food.

She wandered around for a good hour, just looking at the many different and foreign objects being sold and traded. She'd never seen so many new things.

After a while, one booth in particular captured her attention.

She walked over to the merchant who was selling well designed bows with quivers. She hadn't brought any money with her from the castle….but she wanted to see them anyway.

As she walked up to the seller, Kagome nervously patted the red and white miko robes she had opted to wear for this outing.

She got them as a gift from Kaede on her fifteenth birthday…a year after she had started training the spiritual power Kaede had sensed in her. Kagome knew her Miko abilities still weren't very strong…but…

…It seemed wise to have a bit of disguise tonight.

Anything else she owned was too expensive and stand-outish to wear for this occasion.

She had spotted one or two others in there Priestess robes earlier that day too. If anyone asked…she was a miko in training from a village just south of the castle, here to compete in the archery contest.

…that she had won.

Kagome smiled at that. Not that anyone really would or should care who she is.

The merchant smiled kindly at her as she approached.

"Ay miss, see any bow to your liking?"

Kagome felt an excited little thrill run through her as she was addressed without her title.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I would have enough to pay...I….just wanted to look." Kagome briefly and silently hoped the merchant wouldn't be angered with her not meaning to make a purchase.

But he only smiled and turned to greet another person who had walked up to the booth.

Kagome took her time examining the quivers that were grouped together on the counter. There were also many different arrows lined up in front of her. All different lengths and different arrowhead sizes. She touched a strange looking green one that had a hard looking clear bulb on the tip, instead of an arrowhead, and found that it was actually made of a very strong root.

She figured some of these were probably demon made or otherwise.

Above her, there were three bows that were displayed hanging on the wall that she became interested in.

One was unusually long and light in color. The limb looked very thin and almost fragile…but the longer she looked at it, the more Kagome began to think it might be made of some sort of metal.

The second one looked almost exactly like her bow at home. Although this one had many different carvings from the tip of the limb to the grip on either side, it was the same shape and size and coloring as hers.

The third one was her favorite.

The limb on this one was a bit thicker and made out of a very dark wood.

At first, Kagome thought this one had carvings on it too….but then she saw that right on the grip, there were indents of leaves.

Fossils.

Natural art, so to speak.

She admired that bow as the merchant came back to her.

"Tis' a beauty that one, isn't it?" he asked, following her gaze to the dark bow.

"It's beautiful, yes." She agreed, looking back at the bow.

"I was told this one was actually carved from a tree, deep in the Forest of Ages. Mighty fine weapon it would make if that were true."

Kagome raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"The Forest of Ages? Really?"

'Whoa………'

She stared at that bow for a long time……picturing it in her hands. The feel of the fossil leaves under her soft finger pads as she griped the limb tighter.

She imagined for a bit, carrying that bow with her as she herself wandered through The Forest of Ages. Fighting off demons and adventuring deep into the unknown woods.

It was a nice fantasy….but Kagome only laughed a bit at herself. She knew The Forest would eat her alive….whether she carried this bow or any bow in the whole world.

A moment later, Kagome's attention was drawn to the sounds of laughter from a gathering nearby, followed by a round of applause and cheers.

She thanked the merchant for his time who bowed his head in welcome.

After a last glance at the magnificent bow, she turned from the booth and hurried over to the small crowd of people who seemed to be watching a man up on a high, large platform.

As she drew closer, she realized that she recognized this man.

He was the second place winner of the Archery Contest.

He was a large built, bearded, and jolly looking fellow. Even now as Kagome edged her way through the people standing around the platform and came right up to the edge where he was standing atop, she could see his eyes crinkled in the corner as he laughed at something someone in the crowed had said.

The last she's seen him, he had been disappointed and angry. A fleeting emotion apparently, brought on by his defeat. She hoped that, should he recognize her, he would be more or less over that and willing to feel kindly towards her.

The man, who still wore his black and gold uwagi from the contest, smiled and raised the bow he held in his hand. He seemed to be performing parlor tricks for entertainment.

An excited hush fell over the group gathered around him.

He notched an arrow and aimed it high.

Kagome wondered at whet he could be aiming for when she noticed the thick wooden pole about ten feet away from the platform.

It was normally used for training in endurance. The trainee would somehow have to climb to the very top of the smooth wooden pole with two weights attached to each hand.

This particular training pole had to be at least 100 feet high.

The archer waited a moment as he took aim, and then let his arrow fly.

The 'twack' of the arrow hitting home could be heard and the crowd suddenly cheered.

He'd managed to hit the point of that arrow right next to the point of the previous arrow he had shot.

It was impressive. Kagome applauded along with everyone else.

The man turned to smile at his audience.

While raising his arms and laughing happily at the cheers, he looked over the gathering.

………Then did a slight double take in Kagome's direction.

Kagome watched his eyes lock on her.

At first she saw surprise cross over his features.

Fearing he might be angry next, she took a quick step back.

However, his eyes crinkled in the corner and he began walking over to the edge of the platform where Kagome was standing with a big smile on his face.

"Ah! It is no wonder I, Kouta, took second place in the Archery Contest today. Look at what I was up against!" he said loud enough for the crowd to hear.

Kagome watched him stop next to her and gesture in her direction.

Forty or fifty pairs of eyes turned in her direction. Some curious, some uninterested, some respectful, some appraising, some……golden..?

"Look here! A young Miko! I wish I would have known that before. I was doomed to fail from the start." Kouta said with a mock pout.

The crowd laughed and Kagome looked up at the man who was smiling down at her.

He chuckled again and crouched down to speak directly to her.

"Want to join me for some good old fashioned target shooting, miss?" he asked with a friendly wink.

Kagome looked up at the arrows lodged into the pole and smiled. "Of course I would," she said with enthusiasm. She took the hand he offered to pull her up onto the platform.

Kagome planted her feet after he pulled her up and felt herself get a bit of a head rush. She gathered her balance as Kouta turned and walked towards the other end again.

For a moment, she stood starring at the crowd that had grown in size in the short amount of time since she had come over.

Once again she found herself under the scrutiny of many pairs of eyes. If it weren't for her outfit and the fact that her hair let down made her look so different…she would have been more nervous about being recognized.

But she remembered how even Kohaku, Sango's little brother, who was like her own little brother in many ways, couldn't even recognize Kagome as they'd passed in the courtyard while she was leaving.

So she wasn't concerned about being discovered.

The shock of so much attention did however make her feel as if she was supposed to make a speech or address something. She was only use to this kind of attention in the courts when she was to speak publicly about some matter or other.

Now she just stood in place as peoples' eyes danced between herself and Kouta's.

She felt oddly nervous….

Just standing….looking at all of the different faces….

Doing nothing as Kouta stopped on the other end to listen to something someone was telling him. He laughed and said something back that had their audience laughing again.

…but Kagome wasn't paying enough attention to hear what he said…..

Again, something golden had caught her eye.

She looked toward the back of the crowd which she could now see clearly from on top of the large platform.

There, standing with his arms crossed and his back against the wall of the archery booth Kagome had visited just a few minutes ago…was a white haired hanyou with golden eyes.

She recognized his outfit too. This was THE white haired hanyou, with dog-like ears and a red kimono, Kagome had seen during the Main Event.

……And he was staring straight at her.

He wasn't laughing with the crowd or watching Kouta set up for another shot as everyone else seemed to be doing now.

He was just staring….

….at her…

* * *

Inuyasha watched the girl stand awkwardly up on the round platform.

He'd seen her standing at the booth earlier while he was making his way down the road back to the forest edge and had almost thought to approach her.

After all…she was extremely impressive with that bow.

He was very curious to know where she gained such talent in these Eastern Lands. Maybe he could train here as well someday.…

…No. He would have to return after today back to the West…..

He'd hung back though when she had moved to join the group watching the Archer, though.

Now he was just watching her from the back of the gathering. She was interesting….even kind of comical the way she just stood there looking a bit dizzy.

She stood gazing around, obviously not too sure of what to do next. After a minute, it almost looked like she wanted to say something to the crowd…but she just stared.

He wondered if she was maybe feeling stage fright. It would be odd if she were however…because he clearly recalled the calm manner she'd held during the archery contest.

Then, as if his thoughts toward her drew her attention, before he realized it, she was looking right back at him.

At first Inuyasha was taken aback as he became acquainted for the first time with her full attention.

He couldn't help but notice….

She was…

…kind of pretty.

But then he mentally kicked himself.

Pretty or not…..that was definitely not something he was messing around with right now.

* * *

Kagome blushed slightly under his constant gaze. She looked away, towards Kouta, who was aiming at the top of the pole again, then looked back at the hanyou.

He was still staring her down, but finally moved his gaze over to Kouta after a moment.

She watched him a bit longer, wondering why on earth he had seemed so intent on just her for that space of time.

Then she also turned and focused once again on Kouta as he let his arrow fly, joining the other two at the top of the pole.

The crowd cheered when he hit the mark.

"Now it's time for the young Miko to show us her talent!" Kouta turned and announced to the crowd. He smiled broadly, motioning for Kagome to come to his side.

She glanced back at the half demon that had gone back to watching her, sighing in acceptance…..there was no way he could recognize her…

….maybe he'd never seen a Miko before.

She walked to Kouta's side.

He handed her his bow and an arrow and took a step back, crossing his arms.

Kagome looked at the bow and arrow she was now holding.

She looked at Kouta…then over at the audience that had become quite silent watching her every move….Her gaze colliding again with the golden eyes further away….then moving up to the arrows lodged in the pole.

What was she supposed to do?

It wasn't as if shooting a few more arrows up to the same spot was going to be very impressive. And with the look Kouta was giving her, Kagome seemed to realize she needed to pull off a pretty good trick.

He raised his eyebrows at her as Kagome just stared up at those arrows.

He stepped a little closer to her, pitching his voice down so that only she could hear.

"Hey, kid, you don't have to anything…..I just thought you might want to show off a little…you know?"

Kagome smiled at him and nodded, finally deciding on something to do.

With all eyes on her, she notched the arrow and took a step back, aiming at the top of the pole.

Taking a deep breath in, she steadied her hand……

….then pointed her arrow almost straight up at the sky.

As she let her breath out, the arrow shot from the string and disappeared high into the air.

Kouta was looking up into the sky, cupping his hand over his eyebrows. Most of the crowd was doing the same and Kagome could hear the murmurs growing in pitch behind her.

She however kept her gaze trained on the pole.

A moment later, Kagome loudly counted back, "Three…..two….one….!"

….TWACK….

The arrow hit home, sticking straight up on the top side of the pole.

Kouta laughed out loud in surprise. "Would you look at that!" he said with shake of his head, clapping his hands in applause.

People in the crowd were clapping too, or laughing in surprise or whooping and hollering their amazement.

Kagome had wondered if that would be impressive enough. It was a parlor trick she had learned early on in archery training…..she wasn't convinced it was that impressive anymore…..but as she turned and beamed at the obviously pleased crowd, she figured it was good enough.

Kouta smile as Kagome handed him back his bow.

"Worthy opponent, young Miko." He chuckled again. "What is your name?"

Kagome knew her name was rather generic in the villages in the Eastern land. And also, the Princesses name was actually not very well know, since it was against tradition to speak it in public until she was crowned Queen. Therefore, she didn't hesitate in answering,

"Kagome. Pleased to meet you, Archer Kouta." She added with a smile, shaking the hand he offered to her.

Just then an announcement rang out through the tournament square.

"The final event for the tournament will begin shortly! Please make your way to the middle arena!"

The announcers' passed on horseback shouting the message over and over. As they passed the platform, the crowd around Kagome and Kouta began to disperse…most of the people making their way toward the middle arena where the Main Event had been held earlier that day.

"Well, I'll be off. Nice shooting with you, Kagome." Kouta gave a slight two finger salute in farewell and turned, grabbing his remaining arrows at the edge of the platform and hopping off.

Kagome watched him for a few seconds walk off into the moving throng of people.

'That was……pretty fun.' She thought with a smile. Kagome had never expected much excitement packed into such a small amount of time.

She had just been standing on the platform, watching people pass and was just thinking she might head off to see the last event when she heard someone speak to her from behind.

"You're not half bad….."

Kagome turned, surprised….she thought she was the only one left standing here still

…….and found herself face to face with the white haired hanyou.

"It's Kagome……right? Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" he said, hopping easily up onto the platform next to her.

For a moment, she didn't reply. Kagome wondered if she should feel slightly harassed by this guy. He HAD been starring at her awkwardly the past fifteen minutes straight. But instead…she was just slightly shocked…

She'd never seen anyone like him before. His hair was longer and thicker than hers and almost seemed to glow in the sunset that was shining dully behind them. His eyes really were like gold, and they stood out so sharply against his bright red clothing. Strange clothing too….no material she'd ever seen before.

She hadn't seen but a few half demons in her whole life.

None of them she'd seen had ever sported the fuzzy white ears either.

She also remembers how strong and skilled he was. Thinking back to the Main Event, she almost felt a figure from the story books had just spoken to her. Unreal….kind of…perfect……

"Uh….hello?" his expression turned puzzled. He was standing right in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest, hands in sleeves

Kagome cleared her throat and snapped out of her train of thought.

She had to tilt her head up slightly to meet his gaze. "Yes…ummm….well…..the priestess in my village who is training me is very skilled. She began teaching me quite young." she thought of quickly.

He gave a grunt of assent. "Hmph…figures." He looked over to the pole and arrows, then back to Kagome. "Well you know what you're doing….that's for sure."

Kagome smiled and blushed a little. Why she should feel modest around him, she had no idea.

But she did however what to finally take an opportunity and congratulate him on his battle earlier.

"And you were amazing in the Main Event. Congratulations on winning, Yuudai….is it?"

He seemed confused for a split second, then registering what she had just said, replied with, "Keh….that was cake. And………it's Inuyasha." She watched him lazily scratch behind one of his ears. "Yuudai was a cover for the tournament."

"Oh….alright. It's nice to meet you, Inuyasha." She said with a smile.

I was an interesting name. Maybe more common in the lands further north of here.

In any case, it suited him.

He seemed to consider her for a moment as they lapsed into an awkward silence.

"Well….." he finally said.

But instead of saying anything else, he took a step back, turned on his heel and hoped down from the platform.

She watched him take a few steps away…then pause, turning back to face her.

Kagome also hopped down off the platform and tilted her head in curiosity.

His exspression didn't tell her much….but he finally said, "I would say 'See you around……..' but that probably won't happen. I'm…..not from around here."

Kagome nodded, accepting this and sighing. "It was…nice to have met you then. Will you not be going to the last event?"

"No……I'm leaving." was all he replied.

Kagome nodded again and waited. There seemed to be something to say……but…..not really…

Then she watched the strange half demon named Inuyasha simply turn and walk in the opposite direction.

"Bye," he called over his shoulder, lifting his hand but not turning around.

She watched him until people began to block her view of his retreating back in the road.

'O….k?'

It had been an………interesting…–very brief-…but interesting encounter. That was for sure.

She turned and walked in the direction or the arena entrance. Hoping to make it before the event started.

* * *

A/U here. Okay, so I know a lot of you are like "GRRAaaaugghhhhrrazzlefrazzzle" about the pace.

It's slow. I know. Go with the flow....yo. Hahaha, wanted all of that to rhyme.

BUT!!!! I promise promise promise the next chapter will just EXPLODE with action. Inuyasha and Kagome will be thrown back together and into each others lives....literally. Oops! Did I just give something away? tehehe. All well....there was foreshadowing slightly in chapter 4.

But anyways. Sorry also about the long time to update. Technolgy and I are mad at eachother and I won't forgive it until it apologizes. ^_^

Next chapter up...Mmmm...tonight if I'm feeling generous. XP

Or tomorrow morning. So be on the look out.

And as always, PLEASE REVIEW ^_^

-Mel


	7. Chapter 7

I'm going to stop writing Disclaimers....I hope that's ok. *Looks around, worried* I'll just say, that for the rest of this story...for the record....I DON"T OWN ANY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI'S CHARACTERS ^_^

**Chapter Seven**

.

.  
**Into the Forest**

.

.  
.

Inuyasha walked away.

He wasn't here to make friends after all. He had just been curious.

This was his last day being free and independent…..

But…

-sigh-

He needed to get back home.

The tournament was winding down now and the torches on the road were being lit. The sun had just set behind the mountains and night was starting to settle in.

He had been right though……the girl was interesting.

Why had he felt like he knew her somehow?

The last time he'd been here in the Eastern lands was before she was even born.

And with the Forest of Ages stretching for hundreds of miles in between these two lands and an age old rivalry yet to be settled……there wasn't any connection between the East and the West. Not even between the two Royal families.

Nothing.

But he'd felt like he _should_ know her. Or had…or would…..or……something….

Maybe he was just going crazy.

He figured being locked up in the castle was probably doing him no good.

He scanned the Forest boarder line at the edge of the village as he walked.

Those parts of the forest were unknown territory.

He could sense demonic auras roaming within the tree line now that darkness had begun to settle. It was normal for the Forest of Ages to "wake up" at night….

He walked on the road that would lead him out of the village and towards the path that he knew. It was a good five or six miles west of here.

Once he was out of the village, he'd move with his demon speed. For now though, he walked calmly.

Savoring his last few minutes of peace.

It was only a few minutes later when Inuyasha's senses caught a familiar dark aura growing somewhere farther behind him.

It was the same aura he'd sensed earlier that day. The one seeping from the creepy old man he'd seen near the archery arena.

Now however, it was getting stronger. More…..excited…almost….

Inuyasha stopped walking and turned around, scanning the village and forest border behind him.

It had to be far away….he could only barely sense it.

That's when he saw them.

He focused his gaze on the figures at least a mile off.

The old man leading a young woman behind him and heading towards the Forest of Ages.

Not just a young women…….a young Miko.

The girl….Kagome.

A split second after he spotted them, they disappeared into the forest.

'There's no way that's just a regular old creeper,' he thought.

He was quite a ways away, but he started in that direction after them.

'This smells like trouble….'

* * *

Kagome had noticed this poor old man sobbing near a pile of fire wood.

As she had been walking towards the arena, his cries and sobs drew her off the road where she found his distraught form curled into a ball. His face was buried in his feeble looking hands as his frail shoulders shook with each sob.

She had been shocked to discover him.

"Oh no! Are you alright? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" she rushed to his side and fell to her knees next to him.

He sat up when she reached out for him. Kagome had gasped when she saw his face. It was almost black, covered with dirt and grime. He had no hair on his head, but his long beard was matted and filthy.

He had gasped as well, suddenly gripping Kagome's hand.

"Oh thank goodness!" he rasped out. His voice sounded like dust.

Kagome held back a grimace as his breath spewed out in a wave of what smelled like rotten meat.

He smiled, showing a set of brown and yellow, crooked, cracked teeth. He gripped her hand tighter and hurriedly said, "Please, please you must help me, Miko. My elderly and beloved wife and my dear grandchild are injured in the forest. I was afraid they would die, for no one would venture in to help me. But you are a Miko! Surely there is something you can do for them in the forest to help them get out…."

He had looked at her so desperately and gripped her hand almost to the point of pain.

So what else could she have done?

She was asking herself that now as the old man still gripped her hand in his as he led her towards the tree line of the forest.

Surely there _was_ something she could do. She knew very little of healing except the basic things Kaede had taught her. But if nothing else, she could simply carry the child or help the elderly women out.

She wasn't going to just walk away from a subject who needed her.

As they neared the trees though, Kagome couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive.

Never in her entire life had she ever stepped a foot into the forest.

With the darkness of the evening closing in around them, she could almost feel the strangeness of the unknown reaching out towards her.

Like it sensed her nearing.

The darkness of the trees made her more nervous, but also, more anxious to retrieve the two injured strangers from this aura.

If Kagome was getting scared just approaching it, she couldn't imagine how a child would feel actually inside that darkness.

Kagome hesitated on the brink of the forest edge.

Her spiritual powers, weak as they might be now, were still warning her that it was dangerous to go any further.

When she began to slow her steps, the old man gripped her wrist tightly and pulled her with surprising strength.

"Please, Miko. We must hurry." His voice croaked out.

Kagome tensed as they stepped over the grass line and into the first thick group of trees.

She could feel her eyes dilating in an attempt to see into the foreign darkness.

Now she was here and there was no turning back.

The sounds from the village began to die away the further they walked into the forest.

It wasn't the gradual fading of noise that was normal though. More as if sound and light could only come so far within this wilderness and it was being held back.

It was eerie.

The lack of light made everything seem black. The trees, the ground, even the old man who was still leading her.

A couple of times Kagome tripped, not being able to see where she was going, but he walked steadily through the trees….

Knowingly…..

It didn't take long for Kagome's anxiousness to turn wary.

"Are they much further..?" she asked, looking behind her to see if the lights from the village torches were even visible anymore.

There was nothing. Just blackness.

The old man didn't respond and said nothing as he pulled her along a little further.

The first hints of fear bite into Kagome's mind.

Something wasn't right.

"Where is your wife, Sir? Your grandchild?" That fear crept into her voice and she had to clear her throat.

Still he didn't reply.

Kagome had had enough.

She planted her feet and yanked her hand out of his tight grip. The man stopped and turned sharply to face her. In the poor light and with his face covered with dirt, Kagome couldn't see his expression.

"They can't have been this far into the forest….what's going on?" Kagome demanded as she began to sense something foreboding about the old man that stood in front of her.

He stared at her now, his mouth hanging open and his eyes oddly blank.

Kagome took a step back.

Suddenly the old man began laughing.

"What's the matter, Miko?" he said in almost a whisper. "Frightened?"

She took another step back…then another. Until she backed up into a tree trunk a few feet behind her.

"Who…….who are you?" she said in a small voice.

This was not good.

Not only had she obviously been lured into a trap…it was a trap in the Forest of Ages. There was little chance she could find her way back…

….and it meant this was probably not a human after all.

What she thought had been the Forest her senses were warning her about, was really him…

….a demon.

He laughed some more, ignoring her question.

"Every year I must find and feed on a live, human girl. I needed to find a young and susceptible victim. You, Miko, couldn't help catching my attention. Why, I saw you at the tournament during the archery contest and your scent made my mouth water." He took a step closer, grinning and licking his lips.

"This will be easy, I promise. I only have to swallow you whole."

Kagome watched in horror as his jaw began to stretch towards the ground.

Without another thought, Kagome took off.

She didn't know where she was going, but she wasn't just going to stand there and be eaten alive.

Bolting off through the trees, Kagome ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

There wasn't any sound of footsteps giving chase, but whatever he really was definitely was coming after her.

It sounded more like something……..slithering…………something large.

Kagome's chest heaved as she pumped her legs. She ran and ran and ran….turning this way and that, not heading in any direction, just trying to lose him behind her.

She felt like her chest would explode into flames any second.

"Come back here!" And voice called from closer than Kagome had realized. "Foolish girl, you don't even know where you're going!"

He cackled and lunged towards her.

Kagome had turned her head as she ran to see how close he was. Just in time, she saw him lunge forward and threw herself to the side as she narrowly missed being hit from behind.

A strangled cry tore from Kagome throat as her head and shoulder collided with a tree.

She slumped to the ground and fell on all fours, coughing.

Reaching her hand up to the place on her head that had made contact with the tree, she could feel wetness smudge against her fingertips.

Blood.

Her vision became blurry for a second and she swayed in place.

She heard the slithering sound come closer and looked up.

He was a Wrym Demon.

The old man's face looked the same, but he was now much larger and longer.

His jaw still stretched nearly to the ground, wide enough to fit a whole person inside.

His body was that of a large, giant worm.

There was a hole halfway down on the bottom side of its belly, surrounded with large, lethal fangs.

His eyes were crazed with excitement and his laughter could be heard gurgling out of his gaping mouth as he spoke without moving his jaw.

"Enough of this" He slithered right up to Kagome's crouched form. "You shall rest in my belly now."

He reared his body, positioning his mouth above her.

"No!" she yelled. Kagome didn't have time to do anything but tense.

She closed her eyes and waited for the breath of second.

"I knew you were a creep old man!!"

Kagome's eyes shot open.

She looked up in time so see the half demon, Inuyasha, jump down from a tree branch, claws cracking, and dive toward the Wrym.

The wrym had frozen a foot away from Kagome's head at the sound of his voice.

As Inuyasha sprang at him, the wrym jerked his body to the side.

Kagome hadn't realized how long his slimy body really was. Neither had Inuyasha.

The end of the wrym came from behind Inuyasha and hit him in midair, sending him flying into a tree.

Kagome was already up and running the moment the wrym had been distracted. She ran to the tree that Inuyasha had just crashed into.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Inuyasha was standing up when she ran to his side, shaking his head and unsheathing Tetsugia.

"Got yourself a new friend I see….How the hell did you end up here in the forest with THAT thing, huh?"

Kagome couldn't answer him. The wrym was closing in on them now and Inuyasha stepped forward, shielding her from his oncoming attack.

"Just stay back." He said to her over his shoulder.

Kagome nodded and stepped back behind him.

The wrym reared his body up again, high above Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Half demon! What is your business here? The girl is MINE! I found her!"

"Yeah, I saw you watching her today….finally showing your true slimy self though. Don't think she's interested old man." Inuyasha said with a sneer.

The wrym just cackled, moving the back of its body around so that it surrounded the tree Kagome and Inuyasha were standing in front of.

Now they were trapped.

"I will defeat you then, half breed. You will not stand between me and my beautiful meal." He laughed again and shot his head forward towards Inuyasha.

"Keh. Not likely…….." Inuyasha gripped his sword and raised it above his head.

Kagome watched a strange demonic aura suddenly surround the blade.

She could feel its power even before Inuyasha aimed and swung it towards the demon.

"This'll be easy! ……Wind Scar!" he cried, slashing his sword through the air as claws of bright light shot out.

The claws of light hit the wrym head on.

He let out a strangled cry as his body was suddenly ripped into pieces.

His whole body seemed to shatter in mid air as he screamed.

The lights faded and Kagome's heaving breaths were suddenly the only thing she could hear.

It had ended in just seconds…..

She was frozen, looking at to ground where the demon had been just a second before.

Finally, she took a hesitant step toward the half demon.

He set the blade over his shoulder as he examined what was left of the wrym.

"Uhm…" was all that she came up with to say.

Inuyasha turned to face her, and then sheathed his sword. He crossed his arms under his sleeves and stared her down for a moment.

'Th…thank you."

Pause.

"Are you stupid?" he replied.

Kagome raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"How the HELL did you get suckered in by that thing?"

She was taken aback. "What do you mean? It tricked me. It told me there were people here in the forest that needed my help. I couldn't just say 'No.'"

Inuyasha gave an exasperated grunt. "I guess you are stupid. Since when do humans go into the Forest of Ages? It's not exactly a welcoming environment."

"I can see that…" she muttered, seething a bit. Why was he berating her? She hadn't done anything wrong.

She was grateful he had come to her rescue….but her hero was talking to her like she was a child.

Kagome looked around.

She still couldn't see much in the darkness. But she knew her sense of direction was completely useless now.

It had been all turned around.

She ignored Inuyasha's look of annoyance. "Do you….do you know where we are by chance?"

He sighed and seemed to give up looking aggravated.

"Actually…" he scratched behind one of his ears, gazing around the trees and foliage that all looked black. "Shit…."

He got down on all fours and sniffed at the ground.

If it weren't for the terrifying attack she'd just gone through, Kagome would have giggled seeing him do this.

After a moment, Inuyasha stood and walked to Kagome's side, still looking around the forest.

"The Forest has closed." He finally said to Kagome, who looked utterly confused by that.

He sighed again and explained.

"The Forest of Ages has the ability to seal that outside world out. That demon must have known this was one way to keep you from escaping."

He looked off into the distance.

"The only way to travel THROGH the forest is by certain paths that not many beings know of."

He looked back at Kagome who was standing with a shocked look on her face.

"But….the Forest can also hide those paths. If I were to take a wild guess….I'd say the Forest has already hidden them from us, knowing there's a human here and all…"

Kagome absorbed that.

So then…

They were………..lost?

Kagome looked up at him with panic in her eyes.

"Hidden from us? But….but…I need to get back to the village..!"

"Calm down, would ya? We'll get back to the village….It just might take a few days."

Kagome gasped outright. "A few day?!"

It was so late already. She would bet that her family had already discovered her absence. What was she going to do?

Sango and Mayu, would they be in trouble for covering for her?

Oh no…! This had gone all wrong! Her family would be worried….then furious with her.

"Well, we should start looking, right?" she asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave a grunt of assent.

"How's your head? Looks like you hit it pretty hard."

Kagome's hand automatically came up to gently inspect the tender spot on the side of her skull. Her hair was a bit matted in that area, but it had stopped bleeding.

The adrenaline from the attack was draining from Kagome's body, and now her head was beginning to throb. She closed her eyes and focused on just how much pain was centered in her head.

"I'm just a bit dizzy from it is all, I'll be fine." She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha considering her.

She lowered her hand from her head and stared back at him.

"Thank you again. For saving me…" she gave him a small smile.

He looked at her a moment longer then grunted. "Yeah." Then he turned around and crouched in front of her.

"Come on…I'll carry you."

Kagome blushed lightly. "Uhm…..it's ok. You don't have t-"

"Don't be stupid" he said with slight annoyance, grabbing her arm and pulling her onto his back.

Surprised, she automatically bent her knees and felt his arms come up to hold her piggy-back style. She slide her hands up to his shoulders and leaned her head against his back gratefully. The world really was spinning.

"Thanks."

Another grunt

"We're just going to go…….I'm not really sure where right now. But listen for the sound of water, alright? That's what we'll head for."

She nodded against his shoulder blades "Okay."

How had she gotten herself into this? Just that afternoon, she'd been the Princess, watching the Main Event with her family up in the Royal seats of the middle arena.

Now she was lost in the Forest of Ages, being carried by the half demon she'd admired at the Main Event…

She wondered what he'd think if he knew who she really was.

Probably not a good idea.

How strange life was though. Just this morning she was begging Kaeda for adventure.

She tightened her grip as Inuyasha leapt higher through the trees. It was really true then…….

…….you should be careful what you wish for.

* * *

How was that? mmmmok....I need reviews and suggestions now. ^_^ so don't forget to leave me some feedback ok? Luv ya all!!  
Also....I haven't been getting many reviews -sad face-....but next chapter i'll start answering and replying to the ones starting in chapter seven. ^^Okie dokie?

Next update...soon.....I just started the next chapter, but I've got collage finals coming up *cries a little*

But I'll see ya soon!

-Mel


End file.
